


tea.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [95]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Rey loved tea.or:  Rey loves tea and what it makes her remember, but she can't find good tea in America.  And then she finds a café named Solo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	tea.

**Author's Note:**

> day 95, drabble 95.
> 
> Prompt 095 - tea.
> 
> five days left!

Rey loved tea. It reminded her of her mother, of cold days in London, of a good book. It was hard to find really good tea in an American restaurant but she discovered one place that had some that was exceptional. Solo was close to her apartment so she could go all the time, and Ben, the owner, was unbelievably good looking. They built up a friendship, decided to have a drink together, and the next thing Rey knew, she was head over heels in love. Tea reminded her of something else now, of Ben, of sleepy mornings, of love.


End file.
